An Empath and a Telepath
by Yutaka-chan
Summary: YNM,WK crossover. You have to read to find out as the title says it wll. :P POV


Alright, I wasn't expecting anything much when I went out for just a mere stroll. Crawford was busy doing those darn paper work, Nagi's in school and Farf is busy playing with the sick blender. Now, what could be so fun playing with a blender? I hope he cuts off his fingers one day. Crawford booted me out of his office when I tried hiding the papers in the trash bin. He knew it would happen and hid the papers from me! Man, I wish I could break his shields and obtain information. That would make me able to get past through his irritating gift.

What is there to do? I wondered to myself. Playing with the Weiss kitties are starting to bore me. When I step into their shop, all of them stare at me with dagger eyes. I put up a fight once in their shop, but that was when Siberian and Bombay were in. If the other two goons were there, well, I don't know what I'll do. By far, going down to the flower shop isn't as fun as before. Crawford warned me a million and one times not to bother the kittens, but at the start, they were fun to torment. As the days grow by though, they learned how to ignore me. It was then I decided bothering them was boring. The snow was getting heavier, I noticed. Many people were dressed in thick clothing, while I was only in a plain coat and a shirt thrown in together with a pair of jeans. What do you expect when you're a thing that can repel various temperatures? Oh yes, I forgot to mention one thing.

I'm a vampire. Yes, the rest do tease me at that. I wouldn't care less. How I became one, only Crawford knew, but he refuses to tell me the whole detail. He only mentioned that I was found when I was in my teens and Estet revitalized me. Staying at the look of twenties and not dying that easily is probably my good factor. I'm not that old to the extent that I'm a hundred or so, but I am old. Now that I think too much, I actually walked unconsciously to the Eastern Square. It's quite a popular area where couples enjoy their ice-creams. A large fountain with a beautiful clay sculpture of a woman with two dolphins by the side spitting water from its mouth actually makes the whole fountain a rather nice view. Some people were seated at the edge, chatting and drinking hot beverages. A strong wind blew past and the people near me complained about the cold. I don't feel cold. I'm dead, so I don't feel anything. I smirked at the pair of girls standing at a short distance away who were now blushing wildly. At least they won't feel cold now.

My eyes wandered around the square. All I see were couples, couples and more couples. A few kids were playing with the white snow, throwing snowballs at each and laughing. I am so bored. There's nothing to do at home and there's even nothing more to do outside. I sighed and walked towards the fountain. While walking I looking in a distance where someone was shouting through a mic and telling people about cheap sales. I raised an eyebrow. A sale states that the stuff are cheap already, is it that necessary to add 'cheap'? I continued walking downwards when I bumped into a short kid.

Something weird happened then. All of a sudden visions flowed into my mind even though I had not required anything. Memories of the past? I wondered. It continued rushing into my thoughts so quickly that I nearly could not keep up with it. Platinum colors cutting through brown colors, blue clashing with purple. Images swept into my own thoughts slower this time. I managed to control, I think. I stopped and concentrated on reality when a blonde seemed to pass out. I caught him in time before he went rolling down the stairs. I hissed when a headache shot through my brain. "What the hell was that all about", I cursed. I looked down at the unconscious being I was holding onto. A blonde teenager. "Shit…"

* * *

What can I do? I'd guarantee you Crawford'll kick my ass, but where else can I bring this kid besides my place? Hey, I may have no heart 'cause I'm dead, but I definitely have a sense of being. Now the kid's on my bed and he's out for the past half-hour. I recalled on what happened just now. That such incident has never happened to me before. Something must've triggered it. I was caught up with my thoughts when Crawford came into my room. "Don't you knock?" I frowned.

"I did, but you did not hear me, that's all", he replied. He shut the door silently behind him. Oh, great, another lecture. "You should know better than to bring anyone here in the HQ." As it may be dangerous, I guessed. "As it may be dangerous." I think I'm on the route of being a procog. " Schuldich, are you listening?" "Yes, you old fart." He glared at me when both our attention was drawn to the kid. He's waking up, pulling the blanket over his head. I watched him for five seconds and he shot up. He looked down at the blanket blankly when Crawford spoke.

"You're awake I see. Go wash up", and he left the room. The kid was starring at me with his bright emerald eyes. It kinda resemble Yoji's, but lighter in color. "Who are you?" He asked. I walked over to the side of the bed and took a seat on the chair as he continued watching. I crossed my arms and legs before asking him the same question. He narrowed his gaze at me. I laughed in my mind. This guy's fun to bother. I raise my hands in a surrender sign before answering his questions. "I'm Schuldich, bumped into you by accident just now at the Square. You passed out soon after. You sick or something?"

He sat there in silence, head down. He stayed there all quiet. "So, what's you name?" He jumped when I spoke. He must be so caught up with his thoughts to be startled when I speak. "Why should I tell a stranger like you?" Touché. He has almost the same attitude as ice kitty it seems. I tried getting into his mind when I felt something blocking me out. This kid's got shields! I laughed while uncrossing my legs.

"Who are you really? You don't seem like an ordinary person to me. Are you hiding something secret?" He flinches at what I said. "I'm a Shinigami and an empath. What about you? You don't sound ordinary to me either" This kid's smart though. "Vampire and telepath." At that moment he and I had the same feeling and thought I think. I've unintentionally pried into his memories while he felt my emotions swirling in my head. I went back to the memories I've seen. He notices that and suddenly grasps his hands around my neck. The force caused me off my chair and down at the ground while he tightened his grip around my neck. I choked once before I grabbed onto his smaller wrists and threw him off me. I switched our positions with him under me when he screamed.

"Get a grip!" I shouted, but he continued screaming. "Damn!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was struggling like a fish out of water. I cursed and shut him off by kissing him. He tensed below me and his struggles ceased. I let go of him when I felt him relax, and shifted back until I rested on my heels.

"You okay now?" I asked as I reached out my hand. He stares at my hands for a moment before grabbing onto. With one tug, I pulled him up until he sat on the floor with his legs on either side. He had his head down, blocking his gaze. I sighed and lifted his chin up until his gaze was locked onto mine. Beautiful emerald eyes were flooded with tears, flowing down the pale cheeks and falling off his chin. He looks too innocent. What happened to him in the past was regretful. I bent over and licked away the salty tears. I caught him flushing, and he looked so cute. It was sad for such to go through those terrible things. After I'm done with him, he brushes away the remaining tears at his eyes with his long sleeve.

"So, you alright?" I asked again. He nods slowly, placing his hands in front of him. He mumbled an apology and I shook my head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have scared you that way." He looks surprised at the fact that I'm apologizing instead, although he clearly knew it was his own fault. I smiled back at him and he blushes again. He is so cute, I just found out. I laughed out loud and he glares at me. "I'm sorry", I said between laughs. I coughed once before cooling myself off from the laughter. "Oh, yes. I think your friend, now what was his name… Tsuzuku I think…" "It's Tsuzuki", he cuts in. "Yeah whatever. He called and I told him to meet you at the Square at four, in which is fifteen minutes to four."

The kid looks up at the clock against the wall and gets up. "I guess I'll get going now. Thanks, by the way." I stood up as well and showed him out of the house. Once at the exit, he was about to leave when I grabbed onto his arm. He blinked at me in a puzzled way before I let go. "You haven't told me your name yet." He seemed to be debating whether he should answer, but said it anyway. "Hisoka", he simply said before taking off. Hisoka, doesn't that mean secret? I smiled and said some words out loud. He seemed to hear me, and paced faster down the roadside to meet his friend.

* * *

Sorry for the previous mix ups! 'water droplet'. I think I got jumbled and all the text are all crammed together in one page O.o Gomene!!! Once again, you can read the story from Hisoka's POV under YNM!


End file.
